The last summer murder
by Shadow-rider101
Summary: A gang of teens led by Ray Copper have been expelled from their eighth school they see it as a new record the next school they go to was the scene of a murder so they decide to fake another series of murders but it actually starts to happen will Ray live?


The Last summer murder

Based on the movie cry wolf

By Shadowrider101

Disclaimer: I do not own cry wolf, all characters where created by me I do not own Edward elric

Chapter 1

"Ha Ha, yes that makes the eighth school that I've been expelled from" said Ray

"Same here" said Rene

"Same for us" said Tim and Roscoe

"Lina?" they all asked in unison

"Yep"

They all high fived each other and walked away from Bellgrave high

"So I'll see you all next summer, I hope we all go to the same school" said ray

"I pity the poor principal who accepts us" said Lina as her long black hair swayed in the wind.

They all walked home together

"Not goin back to Bellgrave next summer" said Lina to her mum

"Why not, did you get expelled again?!" asked her mum with a frown

"Yep"

"Oh Lina when will you learn this is the eighth school this summer

Lina just walked off up the stars and into her room.

Lina had her own cordless phone, a LCD wide screen TV and all over the walls she had My Chemical Romance and other rock bands posters stuck up, her mum hated her for it, she wanted to turn Lina into a girly girl all dressed in pink and be like every other girl, you know go to a good school get good grades go the college get a good job,… but that all fell apart when Lina hit 13 she had her ears pierced three times and got a nose stud, sort of slowly went semi goth.

The holidays went quickly, the days mostly sent talking on the phone to ray and every one else, watchin TV and listening to rock.

By the time summer came all of their mums had chosen the best school in the country for all of them to go to Westmiddleton High a three story school, with a pool and a tennis squash and dormitories for the students, it was also the most expensive school in the whole country lucky enough for them they where all rich.

The summer was over and it was their first day at Westmiddleton they all met each other at the front gate and greeted each other with a nod "let's go" said Roscoe they all nodded again and walked towards the front door and Ray kicked the door open it smashed a hole in the wall.

All the conversations goin on stopped as everyone turned to look, there they stood in all there glory Ray at the front, Lina on his left behind him, Rene on his right just behind him and Roscoe and time one either side behind the girls, they started to walk down the hall everyone was silent and dared not seek for fear of threats and getting bashed.

The principal popped his head out of his office door to see what was happening then the cleaner came round the corner to the door "iyi yai yaa whata hava you dona toa mya doora?!" he screamed patting the hole and crying Ray and his gang looked at him in disgust "are **YOU **the ones who put that hole in the wall?!!! Cried the principal "yeah so" said Ray "yeah so..Yeah so you young man just earned your self a detention you and your little gang!!" squealed the principal "look old man you better not get in our way or else and you can take your fucking detention and shove it up your fucking ass OK!?" said ray as he glared at the principal who looked very intimidated. Ray and his gang walked off up the stairs and the girls hugged ray ad went left while the boys went left, the girls looked at the paper that had their room number on it "307 here it is" Lina as usual Lina didn't answer she just opened the door and threw he stuff on the floor and walked over to the top bunk in the corner and pulled all the other girls stuff off it and put her own on there "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOIN" she said "this is my bunk got it" said Lina grabbing the scruff of her collar, the poor girl nodded and silently walked over to the bottom bunk on the other side of the room.

Lina put her stuff on the bunk bellow her and lay down and put her ipod in her ear.

Sorry guys that this cap is so short

I hope you enjoyed it I'll up date soon

Plz review and tell me what you think


End file.
